


Softly, as though to not wake the souls of those dead

by fiax



Series: with these wings [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - War, Angel Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Souls, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax
Summary: The angel hovered over the battlefield. The gold highlights in his rust coloured wings catching the light from the setting sun. He would not remain here for long, he could feel the souls he needed to collect starting to call to him.And then something caught his eye. A glowing soul, reaching out towards him.





	Softly, as though to not wake the souls of those dead

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing i had an idea for, hope you like <3

The angel hovered over the battlefield. The highlights in his rust coloured wings catching the light from the setting sun. He would not remain here for long, he could feel the souls he needed to collect starting to call to him.

And then something caught his eye. A glowing soul, reaching out towards him. A stronger, older angel would have turned away, collected the souls they needed, and left. But the red-winged angel was young and curious. He had time before he needed to be returning.

With the flick of a wing tip, he drifted closer, careful to remain out of the human plane of vision. The air around him started to thrum with energy. He dropped lower to the ground, his wings struggling to keep him up with the pure strength of the energy in the air. He caught sight of the body containing the glowing soul. It was a man, no older than twenty five in years, but the soul he held was old. Very old and very powerful.

The angel knew the right thing to do would be to turn away, collect his souls and leave. But he just couldn't turn away. He could feel his grace reaching out to touch the soul. The man looked up suddenly, focused on the man floating above him. Fear shone in his eyes, he recoiled away. Scrambling for his weapon and a better footing, he aimed the gun towards the angels's head.

"Stop!" His voice was trembling as he spoke, "please don' come closer. I'll shoot you."

He landed on the muddy ground infront of the man, his hand held out to show he meant no harm. He spoke softly so not to scare the man, who quivered like a beast before slaughter. "I will do you no harm. What is your name?" 

The soldier looked torn, terrified as to what would happen either way, he seemed to deflate in defeat, the tip of the gun lowering as he spoke. "James. James Barnes, m'friends called me Bucky. What's your name?"

The angel frowned. "My name does not translate into your language, if I were to speak it to you, you would die."  

James' face betrayed his fear. "Do you have a name I could call you for now?" 

The angel pondered for a moment, his name rolling around his head. "Antonio, that is close to my name."

"Antonio?" James squinted. "That's a mouthful. Do ya mind if I call ya Tony? Ya seem like a Tony to me."

"Yes."  _Tony._ "Tony is a good name. We have time James. Tell me about yourself."

"Call me Bucky." 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? More, less? No more fia its crap?


End file.
